<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] My Boyfriend is a Superhero by eternal_song</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22457980">[Podfic] My Boyfriend is a Superhero</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternal_song/pseuds/eternal_song'>eternal_song</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Avengers Merchandise, Fluff, M/M, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:54:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22457980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternal_song/pseuds/eternal_song</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Bucky, no,” Steve whispered quietly as the grin on Bucky’s face widened.</p><p>“Steve, yes,” came the chuckled reply. Bucky crossed the small distance between him and the shirt in question, grabbed it and admired its beauty up close.<br/>Steve’s face was staring back at him from the brightly coloured fabric, fully costumed and framed in a big pink heart. A few stars and hearts adorned the rest of the surface, with the words “My boyfriend is a superhero” taking up most of the space.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] My Boyfriend is a Superhero</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/1507427">My Boyfriend is a Superhero</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/youdidnt/pseuds/youdidnt">youdidnt</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Podfic length (including music): 15:30</p><p>Music: "Must Have Done Something Right" by Reliant K</p><p>Download or listen to the MP3 from <a href="https://drive.google.com/open?id=19JCBSoHFSsRx87KwgrMpC58xfb4NeZ-2">Google Drive</a></p><p>or from <a href="http://www.mediafire.com/file/tjd1lz4ex6sx1ru/My_Boyfriend_is_a_Superhero.mp3/file">Mediafire</a></p><p>If you enjoy this, please leave me some feedback, and check out the original fic! Thank you!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you, youdidnt, for writing this and letting me record it :D</p><p>(stay tuned after the music for 1 entire blooper)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>